10 temas para San Valentín
by nyanko1827
Summary: Drabbles con distintas parejas celebrando Sant Valentín. 2786, 6996, 1827, 8059, RL, 33Hana, RB, 6927, 4851, 10051.
1. Honmei choco 2786

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Pareja: **2786, 6996, 1827, 8059, RL, 33Hana, RB, 6927.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personaje —

—Aclaraciones—

«Pensamientos personaje».

**Summary: **Drabbles con distintas parejas celebrando Sant Valentín.

**N/A: **Si queréis leer la continuación de mi OneShot "Un salto al pasado" id a mi perfil y ahí encontrareis el link a la historia hecha por NeoKyoKurama.

* * *

**Drabble I**

**Honmei Choco.**

…_sus esfuerzos debían de dar sus frutos…_

* * *

Era San Valentín y finalmente había terminado su _honmei choco_ hecho especialmente para su Tsuna-san. Había tardado semanas para hacerlo, incluso habiéndole pedido ayuda a Bianchi, pero finalmente podía ver orgullosa su arduo trabajo.

Un corazón de chocolate con un _Aishiteru _grabado en el dorso con una perfecta caligrafía.

Hoy iba a ser el día en que se lo jugaría todo. Hoy era el día en que finalmente se declararía a Tsuna y recibiría su respuesta, después de todas las veces que había profesado su amor sin recibir palabra alguna como muestra que le correspondía.

—Hoy Tsuna-san no va a ignorar a Haru, desu.

Dicho eso, Haru salió de su casa y fue corriendo hacia la casa del futuro Neo Vongola Primo.

…

—¡Aquí tiene Tsuna-san! —exclamó Haru sonrojada entregándole el paquete a Tsuna, quien salía de casa para ir a la escuela.

—Será mejor que sea algo comestible —murmuró Hayato sabiendo que era el pequeño i bien envuelto paquete.

—Ja, ja, ja —rio Takeshi—. Seguro que está bueno, por eso no te preocupes, Gokudera.

Tsuna se sonrojó ante los comentarios de sus dos mejores amigos y aceptó el regalo que le entregaba Haru. Como veía que la adolescente aún estaba delante de él, abrió el paquete y su sonrojo aumentó al ver el corazón de chocolate con la palabra _Aishiteru _grabada sobre él.

—¿No vas a contestar, Dame-Tsuna? —preguntó Reborn después de ver que había dentro de la caja bien envuelta, con un llamativo color rojo y un lazo blanco.

Al notar que todos estaban esperando a su respuesta, Tsuna le dio a Haru un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo, con la caja bien agarrada, dirección a la escuela.

Haru se sonrojó y sonrió ampliamente con un solo pensamiento: «Finalmente… Finalmente todos mis esfuerzos dieron sus frutos».


	2. Cita 6996

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Pareja: **2786, 6996, 1827, 8059, RL, 33Hana, RB, 6927.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personaje —

—Aclaraciones—

«Pensamientos personaje».

**Summary: **Drabbles con distintas parejas celebrando Sant Valentín.

* * *

**Drabble II**

**Cita.**

…_aunque fuera poco romántico ella le amaba…_

* * *

Chrome observaba como M.M. le daba un _honmei choco_ a Mukuro y éste lo aceptaba alegremente, no por el hecho de estar aceptando el amor que le profesaba la pelirroja sino porque le estaban regalando chocolate, y esa era la razón por la cual Chrome no quería regalarle chocolate.

Chrome quería que su regalo fuera especial, que cuando Mukuro lo recibiera pensara en ella y no en su regalo, como era lo que le estaba sucediendo a M.M. en ese instante.

—¿Te gusta mi _honmei choco, _Mukuro-chan? —preguntó M.M. ilusionada, esperando alguna alabanza sobre su cocina por parte del Ilusionista.

—Sí —dijo Mukuro—, te quiero tanto —murmuró lo último al chocolate pero M.M. pensó que fue a ella.

La única opción que tenía era hablarlo con sus amigas, ya que no quería terminar como M.M., pensando que las palabras bonitas eran para ella cuando en realidad serían para la comida favorita de su compañero Guardián de la Niebla.

«Entonces, está decidido. Hablaré con Kyōko-chan y Haru-chan», Chrome asintió y salió de Kokuyo Land sin notar la mirada heterocromática que la veía irse.

…

—Si el problema es que le haría más caso al regalo que a quien lo da, entonces, por qué no le invitas a una cita —aconsejó Kyōko tomando un bocado del pastel de arándanos que había pedido.

—Kyōko-chan tiene razón, desu —corroboró Haru señalando a Chrome con el tenedor—. Si a Mukuro-san le gusta más el chocolate que la chica, ¡entonces no debes regalarle chocolate! Lo ideal es una cita, desu.

—Entendido —asintió Chrome—, invitaré a Mukuro-sama.

—Toma, nosotras íbamos a usarlo para poder ver el nuevo parque de atracciones que han construido, pero tú lo necesitas más que nosotras.

—Gracias —murmuró Chrome con una sonrisa.

…

—¡A-Aquí, Mu-Mukuro-sama!

Chrome le entregó a Mukuro los dos tickets para la entrada al parque de atracciones, esperando la valoración de su salvador ante la atenta mirada de los otros tres miembros de Kokuyo.

—Oya, parece divertido —sonrió Mukuro tendiéndole la mano a Chrome—. Será mejor que los aprovechemos, mí querida Chrome.

—Sí, Mukuro-sama —contestó Chrome sonriéndole y aceptando la mano ofrecida.


	3. Declaración 1827

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Pareja: **2786, 6996, 1827, 8059, RL, 33Hana, RB, 6927.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personaje —

—Aclaraciones—

«Pensamientos personaje».

**Summary: **Drabbles con distintas parejas celebrando Sant Valentín.

* * *

**Drabble III**

**Declaración.**

…_normalmente es la mujer en la relación quien se confiesa, pero a éste paso…_

* * *

Todos lo notaban, era terriblemente notorio, pero ninguno de los dos afectados hacía nada para remediarlo.

Reborn fue el primero en notarlo, no por nada era el mejor asesino del mundo. Hayato y Takeshi fueron los siguientes, como mejores amigos de Tsuna siempre notaban cuando algo le estaba molestando. Dino, Chrome y Mukuro tardaron más en notarlo pero al final lo vieron, no estaban muy cerca de ellos y por esa razón tardaron más pero a Mukuro la situación le encantaba y divertía muchísimo. Ryohei junto a Kyōko, Haru y Hana fueron los últimos en notarlos, el Guardián del Sol por estar más concentrado en el boxeo que en la vida de otros y las tres adolescentes porque no era algo que hubieran pensado que sucedería.

Pero a medida que pasaban los días era cada vez más notorio.

Los pequeños gestos del Guardián de la Nube hacia el Guardián del Cielo eran sutiles, y debías estrechar mucho los ojos para verlos, pero estaban ahí.

El Guardián de la Nube también lo veía. Sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, el castaño era muy obvio en el tema de sentimientos, y estaba esperando a que Tsuna diera el paso.

Y tres meses llevaba esperando a que Tsuna se declarara.

Era San Valentín y el Prefecto pensaba que finalmente Tsuna se le confesaría con un _honmei choco_ hecho a mano. No es que le gustaran los dulces, al contrario, el chocolate iría a la basura pero lo que contaba era la declaración que iría con el chocolate.

Pero al parecer el Guardián del Cielo tenía otros planes, el día de San Valentín se estaba terminando y Kyōya seguía sin recibir su _honmei choco_.

«Suficiente».

…

—¡Bastardo deja a _Juudaime_! —gritaba Hayato siendo retenido por el Jugador de Béisbol.

Kyōya detuvo su paso al ver toda la multitud que se había formado a su alrededor, sonriendo pensó: «Perfecto».

—A partir de hoy, eres mío herbívoro.

¿La respuesta de Tsuna?

—¡HIIIIIII! —gritó el Guardián del Cielo sonrojado.


	4. Partido 8059

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Pareja: **2786, 6996, 1827, 8059, RL, 33Hana, RB, 6927.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personaje —

—Aclaraciones—

«Pensamientos personaje».

**Summary: **Drabbles con distintas parejas celebrando Sant Valentín.

* * *

**Drabble IV**

**Partido.**

_...sabía que no era muy buen cocinero, pero eso era lo que más le gustaba de él…_

* * *

Todos estaban animándole, su hermana, _Juudaime_, Reborn-san, incluso el Cabeza de Césped con su hermana y la molesta mujer. Todos le incitaban a que hiciera un _honmei choco _para que se lo diera al Jugador de Béisbol el día de San Valentín. Y él no quería hacerlo. Eso significaría aceptar algo que había estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo, pero…

—¡Yo te ayudo, Hayato!

El entusiasmo en su hermana—aunque siguiera sin poder mirarla a la cara sin las googles—hizo que al final se rindiera y aceptara su ayuda, aunque la mirada esperanzada de _Juudaime_ también tenía mucho que ver con la aceptación de ayuda.

—Muy bien —dijo con resignación—. Lo haré.

—Sabia decisión —comentó Reborn escondiendo su revólver, que hubiera usado si el Guardián de la Tormenta se hubiera puesto terco.

—¡Empecemos! —exclamó Bianchi entusiasmada.

…

San Valentín había llegado y Hayato iba dirección al campo de béisbol con una cajita envuelta con un papel de color azul y un lazo rojo—por sugerencia de Reborn—y un ligero sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

¿Lo peor de todo?

El Idiota del Béisbol tenía partido contra una escuela rival y no sabía si dárselo antes o después del partido. Si se lo daba antes tendría que soportar la estúpida y boba sonrisa pegada en su rostro durante todo el rato, si se lo daba después, entraba la posibilidad de que perdieran el partido—cosa imposible con Takeshi—y fuera como un regalo de consolación…. Cosa que no quería.

«Decidido, entonces», en los ojos de Hayato se podía ver determinación mientras iba dirección a Takeshi, quien estaba hablando con compañeros de equipo antes de que empezara el partido.

—¡Idiota del Béisbol! —le llamó para que no tuviera que acercarse y hacer más el ridículo del que iba a hacer—. Toma.

Hayato le entregó la caja a Takeshi cuando estuvo enfrente de él, y, con una mirada interrogante, el Guardián de la Lluvia empezó a abrirlo.

De la caja empezó a salir un humo de color lila que rodeaba una extraña forma de comida con un grabado en italiano.

—_Ti amo_ —murmuró Takeshi al leer las letras.

«Lo sabía», pensó Hayato al ver como la sonrisa de Takeshi iba creciendo y guardaba la caja mientras se dirigía hacia el campo para empezar el partido.

—¡Luego lo celebramos mejor, Hayato! —dijo Takeshi antes de coger el bate y dirigirse a su posición.

—Idiota —murmuró Hayato con un gran sonrojo.

* * *

**N/A: **Hasta aquí los cuatro primeros drabbles, habrá otros seis drabbles, de las parejas que aún no han salido. Si alguien quiere una pareja en especial con un momento en especial que no se corte en pedirlo, los otros drabbles los subiré antes de irme a clases, si me da tiempo, y sino cuando vuelva.

Otra cosa, os estaréis preguntando por mis actualizaciones…. No es excusa, de verdad, pero se me ha roto el usb donde lo tenía todo, trabajos de mis clases, las historias de mis fanfics, los capítulos a medias que estaba terminando TT^TT

Estoy ahorrando para poder arreglar el ordenador viejo y de paso a ver si pueden extraerme todo lo que hay en el usb. Mientras, estoy con un OneShot que tengo a medias, guardado en el nuevo ordenador, y por suerte, el siguiente capítulo de _Complejo de Edipo _lo empecé en el móvil, así que iré terminándolo para subirlo cuanto antes mejor.

Si no habéis leído la **N/A** del primer drabble, hacedlo por favor.

Bueno, ya no tengo nada más que decir…. Ah, por supuesto que sí: ¡Feliz día de San Valentín a todas y todos~!

Nos leemos.


	5. Caramelo RL

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Pareja: **2786, 6996, 1827, 8059, RL, 33Hana, RB, 6927.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personaje —

—Aclaraciones—

«Pensamientos personaje».

**Summary: **Drabbles con distintas parejas celebrando Sant Valentín.

* * *

**Drabble V**

**Caramelo.**

…_no era un regalo que alguien haría en San Valentín, pero servía…_

* * *

Problemas, todo eran problemas.

Desde que se levantaba hasta que se iba a dormir eran problemas, ¿y por qué? Porque el Asesino a Sueldo había decidido molestarle desde hará unas semanas. No sabía el por qué había decidido tomarla con él, así que iba a acudir a la única persona en la que confiaba hasta el punto de sincerarse.

Su hermano mayor.

Seguro que Tsuna-nii sabría el por qué Reborn llevaba días molestándole, cuando siempre era él quien lo hacía.

«Exacto, Tsuna-nii lo sabrá. Si ni él sabe el porqué del extraño comportamiento de Reborn, entonces estoy condenado».

…

—¿Quieres saber por qué Reborn te está molestando? —preguntó Tsuna con una sonrisa.

—Sí, Tsuna-nii. Está empezando a ser molesto, y normalmente el molesto soy yo. Yo soy el único que tiene derecho a ser molesto.

—Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla —empezó Tsuna viendo con regocijo a su Guardián más joven—. Hoy es San Valentín.

—¿Y? —preguntó sin entenderlo—. Eso ya lo sé.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, había recibido muchos regalos de chicas confesando su amor hacia él…

Tsuna soltó una carcajada cuando vio al Guardián del Rayo palidecer.

…

No podía creérselo, Reborn estaba esperando un regalo de San Valentín de su parte. No es que fuera muy extraño, él era increíblemente atractivo y el deseo de muchas adolescentes, pero nunca en su corta vida se hubiera imaginado que alguien como el Asesino a Sueldo se fijara en él.

—Qué estás haciendo, Vaca Estúpida.

Y esa era otra razón por la cual nunca se hubiera imaginado que Reborn esperara un chocolate de su parte, siempre estaba insultándole y mostrándole lo inferior a él que era…

—Na-Nada.

Pero todo podía arreglarse. Si Tsuna-nii tenía razón, con darle algún chocolate el Asesino a Sueldo se calmaría y le dejaría tranquilo… «¿Dónde están, dónde están?», Lambo buscaba por sus bolsillos a ver si encontraba algún chocolate de los que le habían dado anteriormente.

«¿Ya me los he comido todos?», se preguntó al ver sólo sus queridos caramelos de uva. «Supongo que esto servirá», pensó resignado.

—Toma —Lambo le lanzó los caramelos de uva a Reborn y se fue corriendo para no ver la mirada asesina que recibiría.

Reborn enarcó una ceja al ver los caramelos, sin entender muy bien por qué se los había dado.

—Sustitutos —dijo Tsuna quien había observado el intercambio entre los dos.

Sonriendo, Reborn lanzó los caramelos hacia su Ex Alumno y siguió la estela de polvo que había dejado Lambo al huir.


	6. Romántico 33Hana

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Pareja: **2786, 6996, 1827, 8059, RL, 33Hana, RB, 6927.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personaje —

—Aclaraciones—

«Pensamientos personaje».

**Summary: **Drabbles con distintas parejas celebrando Sant Valentín.

* * *

**Drabble VI**

**Romántico.**

_...sabía que él no era muy romántico, pero aún no estaba preparada para eso…_

* * *

Sawada le había dicho que le dejaría el día libre para que pudieran celebrar San Valentín juntos, incluso les había reservado una mesa para dos en el restaurante más caro de Italia, y él no aparecía.

Ahí estaba ella, Hana Kurokawa, ahora Hana Sasagawa, esperando a que su esposo mostrara su rostro por la puerta del restaurante. Estaba cansándose de las miradas de lástima que estaban dándole los camareros.

¿Qué creían estar pensando?

¿Qué la habían dejado? ¿Pensaban que su esposo había decidido no asistir en el último momento?

Más le valía a Ryohei Sasagawa que esos ineptos llamados camareros no tuvieran razón, porque si la tenían…

Hana miró el anillo de bodas que adornaba su dedo anular. «¿Dónde demonios he puesto los papeles del divorcio?».

Exacto, Hana siempre iba preparada. No es que no amara a su esposo, al contrario, le amaba mucho. Pero ya habían tenido que suspender unas cuantas citas por su trabajo, y ella empezaba a cansarse, ella no era mujer de aguantar los desplantes de su marido. Si su marido la había dejado por una urgencia, entonces no le importará firmar los papeles que preparó la última vez que habían tenido que interrumpir una cita.

—¡Lo siento, Hana! —Ryohei entró corriendo al restaurante, llamando la atención de todos los presentes—. Estaba haciendo–

—Ya, Sawada te necesitaba, ¿cierto? —le espetó enojada.

—No —Ryohei se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano—. Estaba ensayando el cómo pedirte que tuviéramos hijos.

Hana miró a Ryohei con los ojos abiertos y sólo atinó a balbucear un—: ¿Qué?

—Quiero que tengamos hijos, Hana —Ryohei se sentó en el asiento reservado para él—. Sawada ha estado hablando de niños últimamente y creo que tiene razón.

«Lo mato, mataré a Sawada».


	7. Cocina RB

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Pareja: **2786, 6996, 1827, 8059, RL, 33Hana, RB, 6927, 4851, 10051.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personaje —  
—Aclaraciones—  
«Pensamientos personaje».

**Summary: **Drabbles con distintas parejas celebrando Sant Valentín.

* * *

**Drabble VII**

**Cocina.**

…_por amor, se come cualquier cosa… aunque hay excepciones…_

* * *

Bianchi estaba muy entusiasmada. Era San Valentín y en Japón lo normal era prepararle a su enamorado un chocolate hecho a mano, o comprado pero ella prefería transmitir sus sentimientos con la comida casera. Tenía tanta suerte de que _Mamma_ la entendiera y le hubiera dejado la cocina para ella sola.

«Reborn, el chocolate que voy a hacerte será el mejor que recibas», pensó Bianchi mientras echaba el nuevo veneno de serpiente que había adquirido. «Ninguna de las que compita por el amor de Reborn podrá ganarle a mí chocolate».

…

Desde el patio trasero de la casa Tsuna y Reborn observaban los extraños vapores que salían de la cocina.

—Ya sabes que tienes que hacer Tsuna —dijo Reborn ocultando sus ojos bajo su fedora.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Tsuna, temeroso de que su Tutor decidiera que "por accidente" se comiera el chocolate.

—Fácil —Reborn sacó su martillo—. Salvar a tu Tutor de una muerte inminente —el Asesino a Sueldo golpeó a Tsuna en la cabeza y le mandó fuera de casa.

…

Con la ayuda de Takeshi, Hayato y Kyōko, la distracción y el intercambio de chocolates había sido un éxito, aunque claro estaba, Hayato había caído inconsciente al proteger a Tsuna—quien estaba haciendo el intercambio de chocolates—de la comida venenosa que su hermana había decidido lanzarles.

Takeshi, aunque tuvo más suerte que Hayato, no salió ileso de la batalla de comida que se había empezado en la cocina, y Kyōko estuvo sonriendo durante todo el encuentro entre la mujer mayor y sus tres amigos. Ella no entendía nada, sólo estaba allí por que Tsuna le había pedido que hiciera un chocolate comestible, no sabía cómo un chocolate podía no ser comestible pero decidió ver y esperar.

Después de todo, sin saberlo Bianchi, Tsuna había logrado cambiar los dos chocolates para que la Asesina le diera a Reborn un chocolate comestible.

—Es el mejor chocolate hasta ahora, Bianchi —felicitó Reborn, logrando que Bianchi le abrazara y le profesara su amor como siempre hacía.

* * *

**N/A: **Se han añadido dos parejas más a petición del review de 1827


	8. Ilusiones 6927

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Pareja: **2786, 6996, 1827, 8059, RL, 33Hana, RB, 6927, 4851, 10051.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personaje —

—Aclaraciones—

«Pensamientos personaje».

**Summary: **Drabbles con distintas parejas celebrando Sant Valentín.

* * *

**Drabble VIII**

**Ilusiones.**

…_hay muchas formas de celebrar San Valentín y las suyas eran únicas…_

* * *

Y el que pensaba que levantarse con un revolver en la frente, o un cubo de agua helada tirado hacia su persona, o con la amenaza de tener una bomba atada en su torso, o directamente a base de martillazos, o simplemente sin nada, sólo con su despertador roto, era lo peor que podía pasarle nada más levantarse de la cama…

…estaba equivocado.

Todo eso era mucho mejor que levantarse con su habitación de color rosa, con globos de corazones, pequeños cupidos volando a su alrededor, con una canción empalagosa de fondo…

…bueno, no. Era horrible despertarse con tal panorama pero un poco mejor que siendo despertado por Reborn, ¿cierto?

—Buenos días, Tsunayoshi-kun~ —cantó Mukuro apareciendo en los pies de la cama—. ¿Cómo has dormido hoy~?

Tsuna miró a Mukuro con temor en su rostro, debía de haberse imaginado que todo esto era cosa del Ilusionista, él era el único capaz de hacer tal cosa sólo para divertirse.

—Qué significa todo esto, Mukuro —exclamó Tsuna levantándose de la cama y mirando al adolescente más alto con el ceño fruncido.

—Oya, pues celebrando San Valentín con mi enamorado, por supuesto~

—¿QUÉ?

—Kufufufu… no grites tanto, ya que tu familia nos ha dejado a solas vamos a celebrar San Valentín~

—¡HIIIIII! —Tsuna intentó huir sin tener éxito—. ¡AYUDA!

—Kufufufu… Vamos a divertirnos~

* * *

**N/A: **Éste es el último por ahora, que he de prepararme para irme a clases. Quedan dos más para completar los 10 drabbles.

Nos leemos~


	9. Entre Genios 4851

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Pareja: **2786, 6996, 1827, 8059, RL, 33Hana, RB, 6927, 4851, 10051.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personaje —

—Aclaraciones—

«Pensamientos personaje».

**Summary: **Drabbles con distintas parejas celebrando Sant Valentín.

* * *

**Drabble IX**

**Entre Genios.**

…_su pasión eran sus máquinas, pero él también lograba algo de ella…_

* * *

San Valentín sólo era una vez al año, era una festividad como otra para sacarle el dinero a la gente, o al menos así lo veía Spanner. No entendía por qué se debía celebrar un día que podía contar como aniversario de pareja, pero él no metería baza en ello.

Su Gola Mosca necesitaba unos cuantos arreglos y éste día era igual de perfecto para hacer los arreglos que cualquier otro aunque mentiría si dijera que no le importaba pasar el día solo.

Que no le diera importancia al 14 de febrero no quería decir que no quisiera pasar tiempo con su amante, por esa razón el pelirrojo de ojos verdes se encontraba junto a él ayudándole a hacer los arreglos necesarios a su Mosca, sólo quedaban unos arreglos más y…

—¡Listo! —exclamó Shōichi viendo al nuevo y mejorado Gola Mosca.

—Gracias por la ayuda —dijo Spanner abriendo otro de sus dulces para empezar a comérselo—, ha sido mucho más rápido entre los dos que si lo hubiera hecho solo.

—Tienes razón —Shōichi se ajustó las gafas—. Ahora, sobre lo que me habías prometido…

Mirándole perezosamente Spanner dijo—: Lo prometido es deuda, te debo una cena. ¿Para cuándo?

—Si pudiera ser hoy…. —murmuró Shōichi sonrojado.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Spanner empezó a salir del taller siendo seguido de cerca por Shōichi.

—Si quieres más tarde podemos tener una cita en mi habitación —comentó Spanner sin ver la reacción del pelirrojo.

Shōichi se detuvo en seco y tartamudeando murmuró un suave—: Por supuesto.

* * *

**N/A: **Supongo que la culpa ha sido mía por no dejar claro desde un principio que los drabbles no iban a estar conectados entre ellos, son completamente independientes, así que perdón 1827 mi intención no era confundirte.

Venga, ya sólo queda uno para terminar los 10 drabbles, así que voy a hacer un especial (capítulo 11) por el cual os dejo elegir la pareja que queráis que salga. El especial no lo subiré hoy, porque no creo que de tiempo a tener unos cuantos votos, así que para el sábado por la tarde (hora española) lo subiré.

Nos leemos.


	10. Malvaviscos 10051

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Pareja: **2786, 6996, 1827, 8059, RL, 33Hana, RB, 6927, 4851, 10051.

**Aclaraciones:**

—Habla personaje —

—Aclaraciones—

«Pensamientos personaje».

**Summary: **Drabbles con distintas parejas celebrando Sant Valentín.

* * *

**Drabble X**

**Malvaviscos.**

…_si siendo el Jefe de Millefiore ya fue insufrible, ahora como Jefe de Gesso lo era más…_

* * *

Alguien de arriba tenía que odiarle. Estaba visto y comprobado que alguien le había echado algún mal de ojo porque no entendía cómo Tsuna podía hacerle esto. Ya había sufrido lo suyo al tener que soportar a Byakuran cuando estaba en Millefiore, pero ahora tener que soportarle estando en Vongola…

…¡no lo soportaría!

Tener esa eterna y espeluznante sonrisa dirigiéndose a su persona mientras que el dueño de dicha sonrisa no hacía otra cosa que comer malvaviscos mientras él intentaba terminar un pedido de Tsuna era inaguantable y agobiante.

—Podría parar de observarme, Byakuran-san.

No era ni una pregunta, estaba cansado de ser amable con alguien que se divertía a costa de los que le rodean. Necesitaba espacio, o más bien dicho, necesitaba que se fuera y le dejara solo.

—Pero Tsunayoshi-kun me ha echado de su despacho —se quejó el Albino mordiendo un malvavisco—. Estábamos hablando sobre las citas que tendríamos hoy, como ya sabrás es San Valentín, y donde terminaríamos, en la cama del acompañante, cuando Tsunayoshi-kun me ha echado del despacho.

«¿Y se extraña?».

—Aunque lo más divertido ha sido cuando Tsunayoshi-kun y yo hemos empezado a hablar de sexo… bueno, más bien yo he empezado a hablar, ya que Tsunayoshi-kun estaba empezando a planear cómo iba a echarme de su despacho cuando–

—¡Suficiente Byakuran-san! —exclamó Shōichi sonrojado—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Eso es lo mismo que Tsunayoshi-kun me ha pedido antes de echarme de su despacho —comentó Byakuran sonriendo al recordar lo sucedido con anterioridad.

—¿Y? —Shōichi empezaba a desesperar.

—Pues le he pedido a Tsunayoshi-kun que te diera el día libre —sonrió el Jefe de Gesso.

—¿Qué ha hecho qué? —exclamó el Pelirrojo horrorizado.

—Tenemos una cita, Shō-chan~

* * *

**N/A: **Mis 10 drabbles para el día de San Valentín ya se han terminado~ Pero como he dicho en el capítulo anterior, haré un especial. Así que, si queréis alguna pareja en especial no dudéis en pedirla~

Nos leemos.


	11. Especial

**Autora: **Nyanko1827

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Pareja:** RC, D18, XS

**N/A: **Iba a hacer el especial de la pareja 5927, ya que ha sido la más pedida pero… no me he inspirado para él, por eso, como disculpa, he hecho tres drabbles de las parejas de arriba. Otra cosa por la cual pedir perdón es por subirlo tarde, sé que dije sábado por la tarde pero hemos ido a visitar a mi abuela y de mi casa a la suya hay una hora de viaje… hemos vuelto hace poco…. Y aquí estoy, subiéndolo ahora.

Bueno, sin más, disfrutad del especial~

* * *

**Especial.**

* * *

**RC –**_…rivales era sólo una excusa para poder estar cerca de él…_

Desde que Lal le presentó al Asesino a Sueldo antes de que la maldición Arcobaleno les fuera puesta, Colonnello no podía sacar sus ojos de él. Reborn era todo lo que cualquier hombre querría ser y lo que cualquier mujer querría en su cama y alrededor de su vida.

Por eso empezó su rivalidad, quería que el Asesino a Sueldo le tuviera en cuenta, que le viera y le reconociera como a un igual pero eso era imposible. En ese tiempo él sólo era un estudiante del COMSUBIN bajo las órdenes de Lal, y Reborn tenía una larga carrera como Asesino a Sueldo independiente.

Pero todo debe llegar a su final, ¿no?

Y a ellos les llegó con la maldición.

Muchas cosas que antes podían hacer, ahora eran más complicadas pero, de alguna forma, el Arcobaleno del Sol siempre tenía una manera muy peculiar de poder hacer lo mismo que haría si tuviera su verdadero cuerpo…

…como en éste preciso momento.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, kora?! —exclamó Colonnello al ver a Reborn tumbado en su cama… desnudo y esperando por él.

Era traumático ver a un adulto en el cuerpo de un bebé con una pose… ¿provocativa? Si hubiera sido con su cuerpo de adulto sí que le hubiera sacado los colores pero con ese cuerpo lo único que conseguía era avergonzarse a él mismo, aunque poco le importaba al Arcobaleno del Sol.

—Esperando por ti, por supuesto —dijo Reborn como si fuera de lo más normal lo que estaba haciendo—. Un pajarito me ha contado ciertas cosas… —dejó caer Reborn enarcando una ceja al ver la boca de Colonnello abrirse con espanto.

—Quién te ha dicho qué, kora —exigió alterado.

—De verdad quieres saberlo —la sonrisa de Reborn se ensancho a la vez que se tomaba una píldora—. Ahora sí que podemos jugar un poco.

La boca de Colonnello se abrió al ver al Reborn bebé cambiar al Reborn adulto que recordaba de esos días. «¿Cómo?».

—De parte de Verde.

Dicho eso, Reborn le hizo tragar la píldora.

…

—¿Cómo has conseguido que Reborn colaborara, Lal? —preguntó Verde al ver que faltaban dos de sus píldoras en prueba.

—Eso no voy a decírtelo, Verde. Confórmate con que tendrás los resultados que quieres para saber si las píldoras funcionan o no.

* * *

**D18 –**_…muy dulce no es que fuera pero…_

Dino sólo tenía una cosa en mente y era celebrar San Valentín con Kyōya, pero sabía que si aparecía de la nada y se lanzaba a sus brazos alegando que tuvieran una cita, era muy probable que recibiera una todo el amor que tienen sus tonfas hacia él.

Sí, aparecer de la nada y exigirle una cita sólo avergonzaría al menor y él terminaría en el hospital. No podía actuar imprudentemente, como hacía normalmente, si quería celebrar el día de los enamorados con él.

Bien, entonces sólo tenía que avisarle por teléfono…. No, demasiado frívolo…. ¿Una carta?... Tampoco, a saber cuándo le llegaría….

Sólo quedaba el aparecer como una chica—sin vestirse como una—y entregarle un chocolate hecho por él y pedirle la cita…

—Sí, estoy seguro que eso funcionará.

—San Valentín fue ayer, Dame-Dino.

Reborn apareció de la nada disfrazado de girasol y observando a su Ex Alumno con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

«San Valentín fue ayer, Dame-Dino. San Valentín fue ayer, Dame-Dino. San Valentín fue ayer, Dame-Dino. San Valentín fue ayer, Dame-Dino».

—¡NO PUEDE SER!

…

Todo había sido un desastre desde que Reborn le había avisado de que el día que tanto había esperado fue ayer y no era hoy. Pero eso no le había desanimado, su chocolate estaba hecho y él iba a entregárselo en ofrenda para el perdón y a ver si podían tener una cita de reconciliación…. Aunque no habían peleado, pero por si estaba enojado por haberse olvidado, que olvidarse, olvidarse…. No se ha olvidado, sólo pensaba que era el día equivocado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La voz de Kyōya sacó a Dino de sus cavilaciones.

—Es para ti Kyōya, para que me perdones por olvidarme….

El Prefecto miró la cajita envuelta en papel morado con un lazo naranja y enarcó una ceja, normalmente le tiraría la cajita a la cara pero el rostro que estaba poniendo el Rubio le hizo pensárselo dos veces y suspirando, la abrió.

¿Resultado de ver lo que había dentro?

Dino terminó en el hospital, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al haber podido sacarle los colores al violento Guardián de la Nube.

* * *

**XS –**_…todos los buenos momentos siempre terminaban igual con él…_

La apuesta la ganó Lussuria. Era de cajón que siendo la "Mamá" del violento grupo de asesinos nombrado Varia, supiera de antemano lo que pasaba por la cabeza de cada miembro principal del grupo.

Por eso, cuando Bel quiso apostar si sería Squalo o Xanxus el primero en dar un paso el día de San Valentín, ganó Lussuria apostando por Xanxus. No es que no creyera en la valentía del Tiburón pero Xanxus era de los que tenían lo que querían en el momento que lo pedían, por eso era muy normal que el día de San Valentín Xanxus hubiera arrastrado a Squalo a su habitación y de allí aún no hubieran salido.

—Mamá Luss está tan contento~

—Uishishsi… el Tiburón le debe dinero al Príncipe.

—No sé porque te hago caso, Bel-sempai. Debería de haber apostado por el Jefe y no por Squalo-sempai.

—¡Jefe!

…

Squalo estaba temiendo por su vida en estos momentos, y eso que él no era de los que se asustaba fácilmente, pero el aura asesina que Xanxus estaba emitiendo por culpa de los idiotas que estaban tras la puerta del dormitorio era suficiente para que se quedara callado sin decir palabra alguna.

—Esa basura —dijo Xanxus agarrando sus _x–gun_.

El Guardián de la Lluvia de Varia palideció cuando vio que el volumen de las llamas de la ira concentradas en las dos armas de su Jefe iba aumentando. «Eso sin duda traerá mucho papeleo y trabajo de construcción», se lamentó al ver a Xanxus empezando a disparar con la puerta cerrada y levantándose de la cama sin nada que le tapara.

—¡ESTÁIS TODOS MUERTOS, BASURA!

* * *

**N/A:** Aquí termina el especial, espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias a:

1827, AgathaxB, L-Chan93, Arien Agarwaen, Viany Pasty, Eritea y cami.

Por haber leído, comentado y seguido ésta corta historia de drabbles~

Nos leemos.


End file.
